The present invention relates generally to the field of organizational interface systems. An organizational interface system (interface system) may be defined as a device or set of devices that facilitate observation and/or control of a system's components (e.g., software, files, and devices) and operations. Specifically, an interface system may utilize an organized collection of routines and procedures to operate or display components and activities of a particular system (e.g., computer, plant, or network). For example, an interface system may comprise an operating system (e.g., Windows or UNIX) or a networked control and monitoring system.
Functions facilitated and/or performed by a typical interface system may typically include providing a user interface to a particular system, allocating and tracking system resources, handling errors, failures, and other system problems, and scheduling, initiating, and regulating input/output and control operations. Specifically, an interface system may perform basic tasks such as illustrating system data to facilitate user monitoring. For example, an interface system may be adapted to recognize component input, send output to a display, and keep track of information (e.g., files, directories, and data history). Additionally, an interface system may handle tasks that are more complex, such as allocation, control, and usage of resources and system devices (e.g., memory, central processing unit time, storage space, disk drives, printers, control valves, relays, and motors).
Interface systems typically comprise graphic displays that provide users with information regarding the components and operations of a particular system. For example, networked control and monitoring systems typically include system layout graphics that illustrate characteristics relating to networked components within a particular system. A system layout view in a networked control and monitoring system may comprise graphics that dynamically illustrate metrics and parameters relating to motor controllers, pressure sensors, drives, relays, protection devices, switch gear, and the like. In a typical industrial automation application, a system view may be configured to portray components within the application using graphics linked to dynamic data and arranged in relation to the actual physical location of the networked components. For example, a control and monitoring system may present data collected from the network on a computerized system layout view as text along with associated graphics that are positioned in accordance with a piping and instrument diagram (P&ID), or any other physical view, greatly facilitating analysis of system performance.
Typical interface systems include a wide range of components designed to carryout specific functions individually and in cooperation. For example, in a networked control and monitoring system, devices such as motor controllers, pressure sensors, drives, relays, protection devices, switch gear, and the like are often used to regulate application of electrical power to loads (e.g., electric motors). Motor control centers, for example, include many such devices, which are operated in accordance with sensed operational parameters, operator-induced input signals and settings, and preprogrammed routines. In a typical application, the components are installed at a control site and are linked to controlled and sensing devices. The configuration and programming for the components may be provided by computers, programmable logic controllers, or other logic devices. System layout graphics often facilitate such configuration and programming. Further, system layout graphics may facilitate observation and operation of systems comprising components such as those discussed above.
Similarly, an interface system, such as a computer operating system, may include a wide range of components (e.g., software and hardware) that coordinate the use of system resources (e.g., processor, memory, disk space, and network bandwidth) between users, application programs, and other components. Such interface systems may run programs (e.g., spreadsheet, word processor, or graphics editor), manage the storage of files, and/or coordinate the functions of computers and networked devices. Further, system layout graphics (e.g., file trees and icon screens in Microsoft Windows Explorer) may facilitate observation and operation of systems comprising components such as those discussed above.
One problem typically associated with systems comprising a large number of components relates to user identification of problem areas or areas of interest. The user may be overwhelmed with visual input or may find it necessary to excessively search or scan for certain indications. For example, a large system may be divided into several different areas, each area comprising a number of components. The system components for each area may be represented in different locations on a single screen or on a plurality of different screens. Thus, if a particular component fails and such failure is indicated by a graphics change, it may be difficult for a user to discern the precise location of the problem. The user may be overwhelmed by the quantity of graphics or may find it necessary to meticulously search through the graphics to identify the issue.
Another issue for interface systems, such as networked control and monitoring systems, relates to constructing system layout graphics. Where a large number of components are built into a system, their identification is often relatively rudimentary, relying upon drawings, “as-built” representations, and nameplate information (typically read directly from the equipment by operators or technicians). Both during installation and subsequent maintenance or servicing, individual components are separately identified, often visually, and must be manually associated with data collected via a control or monitoring network, where available. Where changes are made to a system after its installation, the reliability of drawings, system layouts, and the like, may become suspect, and considerable time may be lost in evaluating the actual physical configuration of the system to identify both the desired function of the components and their physical location. For example, system layout graphics on control system monitors may require revision because of equipment replacement, removal, and/or exchange.
There is a need in the art for an improved technique for revising system graphics, illustrating system components and component characteristics, identifying system components, and identifying characteristics relating to system components. There is a particular need for a technique that would facilitate the identification of the components along with their function, status, and/or physical location in a system, both at the time of installation, and following any changes made to the system during its life. Similarly, it is desirable to have an improved method of configuring system graphics to reflect such system characteristics. For example, there is a particular need for an improved technique to illustrate status changes in system components and files, operational similarities between components, and the physical location of certain components within the system.